beautiful_kissfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyumi Tanaka
Fuyumi Tanaka (棚夏 フユミTanaka Fuyumi) is one of the main of Beautiful Kiss. The tallest girl in the group. Appearance Fuyumi has short black hair and dark brown eyes. She is slim and flat chested with tan skin. He legs are long and toned. Clothing Outside of School Fuyumi usually wears flowery tops of frilly tops or dresses. She wears shorts or summer jeans. Never wears winter clothes because she rarely gets cold due to as a child she use to stand out in the rain or snow in a bikini. Personality Fuyumi is harsh and aggressive. She appears rigourous and slightly bossy. Though she is similar to Ari in a few ways she is not exactly tsundere because she easily admits and will show quite often that she cares for someone. Fuyumi has a soft spot for kind guys like Kyousuke. Relationships Kyousuke Sato Fuyumi does sometimes say cruel things to Kyousuke though she admits she really cares for Kyousuke because of his kind heart and determination. Fuyumi even developes romantic feelings for Kyousuke but it's one sided and she gets over him when she finds out about him and Marlene going out. Ari Oshiba At first Fuyumi and Ari despised each other for unknown reasons. They'd always argue and say cruel things to each other until the two went to the pool and someone was picking on Ari and threw her inside a very deep water Fuyumi attacked the guy and saved Ari. Though the two continue to argue and say rude things to each other Fuyumi admits she cares about Ari and though Ari denies it and tries to hide it she cares for Fuyumi as well. Hiromi Kojima Hiromi always had some sort of an attraction (not romantic) towards Fuyumi though Fuyumi found him annoying. Hiromi ends up falling in love with Fuyumi though Fuyumi doesn't return the feelings till she realised his kindness isn't annoying after she broke her leg and Hiromi would visit all the time. Shizu Shiroyama Fuyumi sees Shizu as a little sister figure saying nice things to her and giving her advice. Fuyumi and Chikao seem to be the only ones who support Shizu and want her to be more confident. Shizu though did become jealous about Hiromi and Fuyumi becoming a couple and it made her depressed making Shizu's younger sister come in and lecture Hiromi. Chikao Kuroshima Fuyumi at first seemed to find Chikao annoying though Fuyumi did get use to him and eventually found him a interesting person. Fuyumi sometimes makes fun of Chikao's shortness since he is nearly the same height as her. Inori Kosaka Due to Inori's brutal honesty Fuyumi ends up punching Inori. Though Fuyumi seems to be fond of Inori and sometimes she is jealous of her being so stylish and cheerful. Inori admits she'd like to have a body like Fuyumi or Shizu's though. Marlene Smith Fuyumi seems to adore Marlene saying she is really sweet and gentle, Fuyumi sees Marlene as a teacher when it comes to making clothes, cooking and cleaning since Fuyumi is bad at those things. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters